villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demongo
Demongo is one of the antagonists in Samurai Jack. He is Aku's most favorite minion among his faithful servants and evil allies. He was voiced by , who also played The Guardian and the Pig Sheriff in the same franchise. History In "Episode XXIII: Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector", Demongo was summoned from the Pit of Hate by Aku and was ordered to find, kill, and steal the soul of Samurai Jack, his master's archenemy. Demongo happily took his new assignment and pursued him immediately. Demongo caught up with Jack in a remote canyon far away from any civilization. Demongo introduced himself and informed Jack of his intentions right away. Demongo started the battle by summoning a warrior by the name of Titan who is fairly big. Jack tricked Titan into hitting the side of the canyon cause a huge bolder to fall and kill him. Titan died and his soul was absorbed by his master. After Titan's presumed demise, Demongo summoned four more unnamed warriors whom Jack knew and Demongo explained that they were also once enemies of Aku but he now controlled their souls. The warriors attack Jack but all were eventually defeated. Upon seeing this, Demongo summoned them and Titan once again. Jack asked how this can be since he just defeated them and Demongo told Jack that souls can be defeated, but not killed. Demongo, after seeing his minions defeated once again, summoned every soul he has collected over the years. After a long struggle, Jack defeated the remains of Demongo's minions and figured out that the trapped souls were within Demongo. As the last soul is sucked back into Demongo's chest, Jack grabbed it and is brought into Demongo's realm. Once inside, Jack released the souls of all of the warriors in Demongo's possession. As a side effect, Demongo loses all of his powers, rendering him powerless and in some way, half-naked. As if nothing can get any worse for him, all of the warriors he has kept in enslavement are free to take their revenge. Demongo ended up being "killed" and was trapped within a skull-like prison. He then finds himself in Aku's hands and begs for forgiveness. Aku thought it over for a moment, but ultimately decided against it and seemingly killed Demongo by crushing his prison. In "Episode XCVII", it is revealed that Demongo somehow survived his apparent death at Aku's hands, possibly implying that Aku just severely punished him for his failure instead of killing him, and is searching for the souls of powerful warriors in order to replace the ones he lost fighting Jack. When Demongo busted into the older Da Samurai's bar looking for souls, he quickly realized that he was looking in the wrong place and left in order to search in the correct place. In "Episode CI", after Jack successfully destroyed Aku from the past, it's likely that Demongo was erased from existence in the process as he was apparently Aku's creation. However, if that was not the case, it is possible that Demongo still exists in the new future, but as the Pit of Hate was destroyed when Aku was killed, Demongo was most likely never summoned. Personality Similar to Aku, Demongo is completely evil, ruthless, manipulative and diabolical, but is more cowardly and pusillanimous than his master. He does not fight his own battles, but summons the essence of mighty warriors to fight for him. Demongo is obsessed with collecting the essences of powerful warriors and beasts to increase his own power. However, he likely had some level of formidable ability, as he most likely had to defeat at least one powerful warrior to begin his collection. He sees Samurai Jack as just another addition to his collection. His voice is quite high-pitched and whenever he says master, he says it like "mast-aa", with the final syllable almost in a whisper. Quotes Trivia *The name "Demongo" is probably derived from the word "demon", meaning "an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell". *One of his quotes belongs to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. *For unknown reasons, Demongo is constantly "shipped" with Jack O'Lantern, an antagonist of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, on Internet like if they were a couple. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Necromancers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creation Category:Summoners Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Enigmatic Category:Non-Action Category:Assassins Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Cheater Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists